Question: When $0.42\overline{153}$ is expressed as a fraction in the form $\frac{x}{99900}$, what is the value of $x$?
Answer: To express the number $0.42\overline{153}$ as a fraction, we call it $x$ and subtract it from $1000x$: $$\begin{array}{r r c r@{}l}
&1000x &=& 421&.53153153153\ldots \\
- &x &=& 0&.42153153153\ldots \\
\hline
&999x &=& 421&.11
\end{array}$$This shows that $0.42\overline{153} = \frac{421.11}{999} = \frac{42111}{99900}$.

So, $x=\boxed{42111}$.